Many field devices require parametering by the manufacturer. A possibility for this lies in the use of a manufacturing interface, which uses an existing interface, for example, a HART interface. Such an interface is, however, as a rule, no longer usable, once the field device is completely assembled, respectively potted. For the final adjustment of a pre-tailored field device, consequently, a separate interface is required. Such interfaces provide a contactless connection for parametering, for example, via radio, RFID or optical paths. The implementing of such interfaces is, however, costly, or, due to a completely closed metal field device housing, often not implementable at all.